futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Independent Republic of Texas (Nuclear Cataclysm)
History Texas seceded from the United States on September 1, 2028. This was two months after the great nuclear war. During this time the United States government was collapsing and many states became independent. Texas was the first state to separate from the United States since the Civil War. The independent Republic of Texas was established as the Christian Republic that was meant to re-establish Christianity in a sinful world. The first president of Texas Beauregard Archibald Sampson believed that the nuke the war happened because the US was sinful and denying their Christian heritage. This nation became extremely oppressive and religious. Houston became the capital of the independent Republic of Texas. on January 17, 2029, same-sex marriage, abortion, premarital sex, being a member of another religion all became illegal. homosexuality also became legal and punishable by imprisonment, deportation or fines. The possession of any non-Christian religious text became punishable by imprisonment or deportation. Christianity became the Republic's official religion and he could not gain the rights of the citizen unless you are Christian. The holy Constitution of God was also implemented. This text maintained many of the amendments from the American Constitution with the exception of the right to vote for women, the freedom of speech and the freedom of the press. Freedom of religion was polished and replaced by the protection of Christianity. The Second Amendment was preserved and became one of the major Achievements of new Constitution of Texas. Technology the level of technology in their independent Republic of Texas was impacted by the nuclear war. due to the unstable power grid resulting from the collapse of the United States power outages are common in Texas. in 2031 a new project was established to rebuild Texas's electrical grid. By 2035 electricity was restored to the independent Republic of Texas. The nation uses its oil resources to reestablish the grant. They also trade with the United Tribes of Beijing, New Ireland, the kingdom of purity and the Republic of New York, Pennsylvania. They also have coal imports from the former United States government. The Internet connection in Texas, however, has not been reestablished due to server destruction during the food riots of 2030. Like much of the world there is a lack of people who have the skills to reestablish a stable Internet connection. Besides these experts are primarily from the California fiefdom, new Utah, Osaka, Québec in these countries Texas refuses to trade due to extremist religious beliefs. It is expected that an Internet connection may be established by 2050. However, there will be a limited number of things to access due to the collapse of Google, Yahoo, Facebook, Twitter, major websites in the United States. They'll be very few surgeons. It is also expected in 2051 a Christian search engine will be established. In the 2040s Texas also start a project to re-establish a stable phone connection however the project is not yet succeeded. Humans Rights Abuses # The criminalization of homosexuality # zero reproductive rights # the mass deportation of non-Christians of 2035 # the banning of religious texts # the mass murders of Muslims in the country # support for dictatorships # the suppression of the press, the execution of journalists Category:Nuclear Cataclysm Category:Countries (Nuclear Cataclysm) Category:Texas Category:Briasemp22 Category:United States